Snaptrap
Snaptrap was nicknamed "The Butcher of the Bogs" after he singlehandedly scrapped an entire regiment of Autobots in the Toxic Sludge Swamps of Cybertron during a recon mission to that planet. He's a one robot wrecking crew whose programming seemingly consists of one command: "Destroy!" And he does just that, creating havoc and chaos wherever he goes. Both admirers and enemies agree: He is as cold hearted and cruel as any machine ever manufactured, Megatron included. Snaptrap's battle tactics are brutal confirmation of this observation. With lethal efficiency, he methodically advances against the enemy, swaying his head right and left and picking off anyone he sees. He's unconcerned about counterattack since he's virtually invulnerable to weapons-fire. Those merely wounded by his first assault earn his extra attention - he moves to within point blank range so that his next shot will blast them to bits. He continues this strategy until either he's sent his foes running or he's left their twisted, charred bodies to rust on the battlefield. As Seacon Commander, he leads more by terror than by example. His followers understand that any sign of dissension on their parts will result in their destruction on his part. In tortoise mode, Snaptrap is nearly impervious to weapons-fire. Durabyllium-steel alloy armor shields his body. He carries two audio module-shattering, rapid-fire, retractable sonic shell cannons; eight turret-mounted photon beam ports; and a turret-mounted, semi-automatic atom smasher cannon, which he can also use in robot mode. In both modes he is slow: His maximum speed is 20 mph on land, 30 mph in tortoise mode at sea. In robot mode he also uses a fire-rimmed incendiary sword. He combines with his fellow Seacons to form the super robot Piranacon. The armor plates on Snaptrap's underside in tortoise mode are relatively thin. Designed to facilitate his ability to float and maneuver in the water, they also leave him vulnerable to attacks from below. Luckily for Snaptrap, few of his enemies - and even fewer of his so-called "friends" - are aware of this weakness. History 'Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History:' On the MUX, the Seacons are a group created by the Quintessons. 'MUX History:' Until 2013, Snaptrap was based with his fellow Seacons on the Quintesson starship Bellum, awaiting deployment to Earth. He is the field commander of the Earth Invasion Force. Prior to his attack on Earth, Snaptrap attacked an Autobot training regiment in the Toxic Sludge Swamps of Cybertron, slaughtering every member of the troupe. Two days later Snaptrap attacked a swamp in Georgia on Earth, tangling with the Dinobot Snarl as well as two Cobras in a Maggot. When the Quintessons were defeated and left Earth, the Seacons broke away from the Quintessons, seeking their own destiny. In 2016 the Seacons attacked the Hydrax Spaceport and hijacked the Millennium Falcon. Snaptrap soon renamed it The Hatemaker. He soon used the ship to attack the Central Spaceport in Ibex. Forced to retreat, he holed up in the sewers beneath Ibex, severely thrashing the first Autobot team that went after him. Later that year Dal Matia enlisted Snaptrap to assist her against the combined forces of the Autobots and Decepticons in the Silent Grill. When Dal Matia was defeated, Silent Grill was destroyed. Initially buried, the Seacons were dug out and repaired by Snaptrap, who gave them new missions across Cybertron. In December of 2016, Rartorata approached Snaptrap, enlisting him to help with the destruction of Vector Sigma. As part of that plan, Snaptrap approached Dust Devil in Altihex and asked him to help gain access to the Chamber of Vector Sigma. In 2017, Megatronus was freed from his interdimensional prison by cult leader Rartorata, with the help of Snaptrap's Seacons. OOC Notes On the MUX, the Seacons are a TP-Only group created by the Quintessons prior to their upcoming invasion of Earth. According to his player, Snaptrap's voice actor is Michael Clarke Duncan. Logs 2013 * July 14 - "Attack of the Giant Robot Sea Turtle!" - Snarl and two agents of Cobra tangle with a giant robot sea turtle! * Jul 31 - "Mamba's Black Box Report" - Interrogator sends a log of the Quintesson's attack on Los Angeles to Cobra Command. * 02 Aug - "Evacuation of Los Angeles" - Nightlash assists Interrogator, and Reverb in evacuating Lowdown, Wiretap, Angel, and other civilians out of the Quintesson occupied LA. * Aug 02 - "Quintesson Invasion - 8/03/2013 - First Rescue" - A group of Joes, Cobras, and Decepticons have hunkered down in a subterranean parking garage with a number of civilian survivors inside Quintesson-occupied Los Angeles. A dedicated rescue effort to pull survivors out of Los Angeles was launched by Cobra and supported by Reverb. Nightlash, already inside the city, provides air support and diversion. * 8/11 - "Quintesson Escalation - The Joes rendezvous with Snarl to launch a rescue attempt for a group of civilian survivors. When they reach the city, two Quintesson Warships leave the Bellum and head out over the Pacific Ocean. A squadron of Decepticons follows the Warships.' * 8/19 - "Sinking of the Flagg" - The Seacons are tasked with a devious mission in the Ring of Fire. Thanks to Nightlash's reconnaissance and her beacon, the Autobots respond to interfere with their plan. When the ''USS Flagg arrives on the scene, however, the Seacons raise the stakes. * 8/24 - "Attack on Offut AFB" - The Quintessons, having learned the location of the Pit, launch an assault on Offutt Air Force Base. The Autobots send Grimlock and Snarl to assist in the counter-attack, and the Decepticons take the opportunity to perform research and reconnaissance. * 8/31 - "The Final Phase" - The Quintesson Sevax is being put on trial for incompetence. He allowed a Decepticon to escape captivity and damage one of their Space Bridges. In retaliation, the Quintessons have chosen to advance their plans to the final phase.' * 9/1 - "Capturing an Alley-Viper" - Under orders from his Quintesson masters, Sicarius is hunting for prisoners to be put on trial. A patrolling squad of Alley-Vipers become his latest target. * 9/3 - "Last Stand" - The Dweller has been lured to the Quintessons' Space Bridge Hub and has taken his revenge. The destruction has fed back through the Space Bridge network, destroying all the Spirals, save for the ''Bellum. Cut off from their allies, the Quintessons mount a fierce defense against Earth's last assault against them. 2016 * January 27 - "Seawing's Report" - Seawing reports on possible targets across Cybertron. * February 10 - "Seacon Attack Preparations" - The Seacons prepare for their attack on Hydrax Spaceport. * February 11 - "Seacons Attack!" - The Seacons attack a Junkion freighter at the Hydrax Spaceport. * February 24 - "New Ship" - Snaptrap decides what to do with the Seacons' new ship, the Millennium Falcon. * March 22 - "Seacon Attack on Ibex" - The Seacons attack the Central Spaceport in Ibex. * March 27 - "Beneath Ibex" - Aegis leads the hunt for the Seacons responsible for the attack on the Central Spaceport. * July 12 - "Seawing Reports on Silent Grill" - Seawing Reports on Silent Grill, and receives new orders from Snaptrap. * July 13 - "Deathknell: One in a Billion" - The Autobots have their prize, the Decepticons know what's going on. And Silent Grill looms. But to rid the world of the Dead Energon Sea, Dal Matia must be either slain or apprehended. Hope upon hope that a Decepticon can save the planet from its poisoning... THE FINALE OF DEATHKNELL, Part 1. * December 22 - "Rook's Interview" - Rook has some questions for Snaptrap. 2017 * January 26 - "Encounter with Jetfire and Snaptrap" - Cyclonus encounters Seacons and an Autobot at Silent Grill. * May 12 - "Valuable Prisoners" - Rartorata visits Snaptrap in the brig of The Hatemaker. * November 22 - "Snaptrap Interlude" - Rartorata negotiates a ride. * December 03 - "Aboard the Disco Star" - The Fallen invades the Disco Star. * December 08 - "Aboard The Hatemaker" - The Fallen helps Snaptrap get ahead. Players Snaptrap was played by dean for the Quintesson Invasion TP. As of 2016 he was taken over fulltime by TransFan. References * Who's Who in the Transformers Universe * Transformers Collectors Club Snaptrap Category:active Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Quintessons Category:Reconnaissance specialists Category:FCs Category:Seacons Category:Transformers